


Sherlock Loses Control

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Desperation, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John forces Sherlock to wet himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Loses Control

**Author's Note:**

> Really just a short drabble.

John had forced him to drink the tea. He claimed it was an experiment. Now Sherlock was unable to sit still, his bladder pounding. He fidgeted, looking at John with pleading eyes. John smiled and shook his head.

“Not just yet, Sherlock.” Sherlock knew that John must have put something in his tea, a diuretic of some sort. Now Sherlock was fighting the very strong urge to grasp his cock through his trousers. He didn't want to, not in front of John. It would be humiliating. 

“Please” he whispered. He knew sooner or later he'd be helplessly pissing himself, but he hoped John would let him use the toilet. He shuddered as the urge grew and he pressed his legs together.

“No, I think you can hold on a bit longer.” John teased him. Sherlock whimpered and looked away, trying to hide how his face was reddening. He knew he couldn't last too much longer. He could feel his urine fighting its way down his cock and he was forced to hold himself. He wasn't quick enough and he felt the first spurt escape into his pants. 

“John, I really can't hold it, please-” He moaned and was unable to prevent another squirt from coming out. Looking at his trousers, he could see a small wet spot. Sherlock stood quickly, planning on getting to the toilet before things got worse. 

When he stood, the pressure on his bladder seemed to get ten times worse. He bent his knees and shoved a hand down his pants to try and grip his cock more effectively. He felt a warm dribble on his fingers, but eventually got control. He took a few steps, before John stepped in front of him and stopped him in his tracks.

Stopping so suddenly must have startled his bladder, because he was powerless when his cock began to release a steady stream into his trousers. His hand quickly grew wet and he pulled it out of his pants to try and undo his trousers. Fumbling, Sherlock undid the button and zipper, pushing down his bottoms. 

Without his trousers in the way, Sherlock again tried to stop his escaping piss and gripped himself over his boxers with both hands. It didn't help, as he was peeing at full force now, and the piss squirted between his fingers and splashed onto the floor. 

He decided to give up. There was no way he'd be getting to the bathroom, and even if he did, he'd already made a mess of himself. He removed his hands from his groin and let his bladder empty freely.


End file.
